Hair and scalp leave on treatment compositions comprising various combinations of hair and scalp actives, are known in the art and are commercially available. Anti-dandruff hair rinse off products are also commercially available. Anti-dandruff shampoos, conditioners, and other rinse off treatments typically incorporate an anti-dandruff active. One type of anti-dandruff agents are particulate, crystalline anti-dandruff agents, such as sulfur, selenium disulfide and transition metal salts of pyridinethione. Soluble anti-dandruff agents, such as climbazole, are also available.
Nevertheless, some consumers desire an anti-dandruff leave on treatment which provides a level of anti-dandruff efficacy that can replace other anti-dandruff rinse off products or be in addition to rinse off anti-dandruff products or provide leave on benefits to hair and scalp that are difficult to achieve with a rinse off product. Consequently, a need exists for a treatment product that combines core anti-dandruff efficacy with additional scalp health and hair benefits that the consumer can notice and feel, i.e. effective, and is delightful to use.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that the incorporation of certain formulation solvents can increase the anti-fungal potency of a given composition. These, and other objects, will become readily apparent from the detailed description below.